1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal hygiene and grooming aids, and particularly to a liquid-dispensing shaving brush capable of dispensing water from various sources for moistening the beard for shaving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innumerable innovations in personal grooming and shaving have been developed over the years, from the straight razor and shaving soap to the modern multiple blade safety razor and pressurized container of shaving cream, or the electric razor for those who prefer such devices. However, many persons prefer a middle ground in such technology, using a shaving brush to apply lather to the face or other area to be shaved and then using a razor of some sort for shaving. As a result, a number of devices for dispensing lather or shaving cream and the like, including shaving brushes, have been developed in the past. While most all such devices perform an adequate job of dispensing shaving cream or lather, very few, if any, are also capable of providing a constant flow of water, either from the brush, or particularly from an external source of water, either a tap or portable container. Moreover, most such devices tend to be rather cumbersome to use, as the user must manipulate the brush and simultaneously control the flow of water or lather with one hand.
Thus, a liquid-dispensing shaving brush solving the aforementioned problems is desired.